1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blank that permits the insertion and viewing of microfilms containing information, and more particularly, to the type that is commonly used for credentials, and identification cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blanks or cards carrying a microfilm exist nowadays, however the typical blank or card requires two superimposed thin layers of cellophane or similar transparent plastic films to form pouch or jacket adhered thereto in order to store the microfilm. When identification cards include microfilm, it is desirable to make the information sufficiently large and clear to permit a user to easily read significant data using a common tool, such as a magnifying glass, or an inexpensive 3.times. loupe. It was found that reading information contained in the microfilm aided with a common magnifying glass is distorted since the surface of the superimposed thin layers of cellophane pouch or jacket develops wrinkles and air bubbles when further laminated with a heavy gauge plastic for protection. Furthermore, a limitation in the prior art processes, is that the thin layers of cellophane or plastic films defining the pouch or jacket must be adhered to the blank or card after all printed matter has been set thereon, otherwise the printed ink will fade away at surface covered by the cellophane due to different texture in material. In addition, the edges of the thin layers of cellophane or plastic films under the final lamination can be seen detracting from the aesthetical appearance of the card. The present invention overcomes these shortcomings permitting the insertion of the microfilm directly in the pocket created by the two sheets comprising the blank or card. The information contained in the microfilm is directly exposed through a pre-cut window of smaller dimensions than the microfilm after insertion of the microfilm through peripheral pockets or pouches around a window of predetermined dimensions and created as an integral part of the two sheet assemblies. Also, a laminated cover is used to protect the microfilm, thus providing a flat and clear surface to read the information with a magnifying glass without distortions.